Fairy Blood
by Maiokoe
Summary: Gildarts was looking forward to bonding with his new found daughter after they returned after seven years. But a lot can happen in that time and a secret not even he knew comes rather quickly into the light. And Cana isn't exactly happy with him at this latest surprise. But she can't exactly stay mad. Father-daughter bonding time galore.


A/N: Fairy Tail does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form. Thank you.

* * *

A form peeked around the decrepit wood, peering in as the party raged within the ragged wooden bar.

Fairy Tail.

One of the strongest guilds in all of Fiore. Once. But that had changed since the main players' disappearance years ago. Mysteriously gone, without a trace. Killed, many said—even the Council—by Acnologia. Months had passed before many finally gave up hope of finding any trace of them

And yet… Here they all now stood.

A trembling smile appeared on her lips.

Finally. _Finally._ They were all home.

She slipped away, retreating down the path, back towards town. Later. She would go in later. Talk to them. Greet them all with her joyous smile and light. Maybe tomorrow, or the next day. Not today, she didn't want to interrupt.

* * *

"Huh?" She stiffened lightly, looking over at the form standing behind her. "You lost or somethin'?" A tall, dark haired man questioned roughly. Red eyes took in her form, one studded brow rising—in annoyance or curiosity, she wasn't sure. The small teen next to him pouted lightly, before turning to look at her as well.

The words died on her lips, eyes widening.

She offered them a small smile. "I-I'm not lost…"

"Then go away."

"Ga-Gajeel!" she smacked at one of his studded arms and he shot her a look—annoyed for sure this time. "Sorry, are you here for something? Someone? I'm Levy, by the way." Levy smiled, brushing a strip of blue hair back behind her ear. It was startling, looking at this girl before them…

"J-julie. Nice to meet you!" Julie chirped, bouncing forward to take hold of Levy's hands. "Actually, I was wondering if I could—I mean, if it's not a bother—or, well, um, i-if you're not busy—eup!" Gajeel grabbed both females by the back of their shirt/dress and carried them into the run down shack they now called the Guild Hall. That drew some attention.

Levy struggled, flailing her arms in an effort to be released. Julie only stared at the faces passing by them. "Oh? Gajeel, did you make a friend?" Mira chuckled from the bar, wiping down a glass. A few steps later and the new brunette was dropped on one side of a table, the Iron Dragon Slayer and Solid Script Mage settled on the other. Levy scowled at him, but he ignored her.

"Brat's here for Cana," he remarked.

"I-I'm not a brat! I'm fifteen!" Julie argued. He crossed his arms, smirking at her.

"Oh? Fifteen, eh? _Totally_ a brat." Her bottom lip trembled in anger and Levy smacked him once more.

Cana perked at the sound of her name. "Gajeel, you called~?" she slurred, already well onto her third barrel. She raised her form, craning her neck to look over at his table. He raised a hand, indicating to the brunette sitting before him rather stiffly. "Ohh~? A visitor? For me~?" She rose from her table, stumbling towards them. Wakaba and Macao stifled their laughter. Gildarts watched curiously from the second floor landing, sulking from the last scolding his beloved baby girl had given him. "Maa, so let's see who's come to see me!" Cana slipped into the seat next to the younger girl, leaning her arms on the table and grinning up at the girl.

She got sober pretty quick.

"The… hell…?" The girl's face was flushed crimson, dark eyes cast downward. Levy bit at her lip, debating whether or not she should comfort the girl. Cana rose fluidly and Julie tilted her head upward the tiniest bit, watching her through eyes that showed how scared she was. The Card Mage turned murderous eyes up towards her father, who jolted upright, watching intently.

"C-cana? Sweetie? Is everything alright? You're not still mad at Papa are you? Because I really don't—"

"THE HELL'D YOU DO, OLD MAN?!" She pointed furiously to Julie, the girl's head still bowed. Gildarts blinked rapidly and by now, all eyes were on the father and daughter. Mira tilted lightly, trying to get a better look at the newcomer's face. "I knew you were a player, but this is just a little too much!"

Silence.

Julie swallowed thickly, slowly straightening up and turning, sending a terrified look up to Gildarts.

The man just about had a heart attack while Mira's hands flew to cover her lips, eyes wide as everyone took in the girl. The teen that was Cana's almost identical twin.

"M-my name is Julie. Julie Callahahn. Um… I'd like to join Fairy Tail?"

* * *

Makarov smiled pleasantly at the girl standing before him, tears welling in her eyes. Her face was still red and she wouldn't meet his eyes. "My dear, Julie, wasn't it?" she nodded. "You'd like to join Fairy Tail, eh?" another nod. "If I may…" her eyes darted to his briefly before dropping to the ground again. "If I may be blunt, your father _is_ Gildarts, correct?" she swallowed, a few tears slipping down. Cana was glaring daggers at her father while the S-Class redhead could only stare from her to Julie, quite rapidly too.

"Y-yes…"Mira gilded forward, resting a hand on her shoulder. She jerked.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, Julie," the white haired barmaid breathed softly. Makarov cleared his throat. Mira stepped away and Julie was left alone once again, in a sea of figures watching her.

"I-I'm not lying, if t-that's what you're worried abo-out," she choked out," her breathing irregular as she held back her tears. She couldn't look at Gildarts or Cana, but she did finally raise her eyes to look at the former Master of Fairy Tail. "M-mom told me, that G-gild-gildarts is my father! I-I was born in X776!" Makarov nodded, his eyes closed.

"And where's your mother now, my dear?" Gildarts was nodding frantically, totally in agreement and desperately wanting to know the answer to this question. Then, this whole thing could be cleared up and Cana wouldn't be mad at hi—

"S-she was killed…" Julie sobbed, hands going to cover her face as grief took over. "She was killed out on a job!" Makarov opened his eyes to look down at her from his seat on the bar.

"I'm sorry for you loss, my child. What was your mother's name?" his eyes went to Gildarts, sending him a look that clearly told him that if the name rang a bell, he should speak up _immediately_.

"D-dierdra… Dierdra C-callahahn!" Gildarts' eyes immediately went skyward as he prayed to every God he knew for his daughter's forgiveness before giving the Master a nod in the affirmative. Makarov's gaze returned to the teen still sniffling before him.

"It seems, Julie, that you've been accepted into the Fairy Tail family by way of—"

"HOLD IT! STOOOP **EVERYTHING**!" All eyes were drawn to the doors, which had been thrown wide open. "JULIE!" the brunette flinched, inching closer to Mira. "DISAPPROVAL! DISAPPROVAL TO THE HIGHEST DEGREE!" a woman in her early thirties scowled at the teen, hands on her rather generous hips as she panted. "Julie," the name came out as a growl. The male members couldn't help their staring of the gorgeous woman before them. Her eyes took in the members, before landing on Gildarts. Her lips pulled into a snarl.

He mirrored her look, but his was filled with surprise, rather than disgust. "Del—"

"SILENCE!" He immediately clicked his jaw together. Cana sent him a withering look. "You, young lady, are coming with me. Now."

"But—"

"I don't wanna hear it. I recall expressly _forbidding_ you from coming here to find _him_," she sent him another dark look, "But do you listen? No. Of-course not." She crossed her arms, making her busty chest more visible. "Now, Julie. I don't have all day."

"But I—"

"I don't care," she brushed aside the comment. "I told you he wasn't worth your time." She raised her chin at the S-Class Mage, narrowing her eyes on him. "I bet he was positively _thrilled_ when you told him, yes? Now let's go. We've a train to catch."

"N-now hold up, Delia! I just—" the murderous aura she sent out sent him scurrying to Cana for comfort. The Card Mage let out a heavy breath, shoving him away, muttering about him being clingy.

Delia watched silently.

Julie swallowed, looking back at Makarov. The old man smiled kindly at her. "I want to stay here for a bit."

"Julie—"

"Excellent! I'm sure you'll have fun here, Julie!" The old man sent a warning glance to Delia and the blonde woman scoffed. "And, you are…?"

"Delia Callahahn. Her _aunt_ and _legal guardian_." Julie's watery eyes softened her harsh look somewhat. "Fine. Do what you want. Drive your father mad for a week. I'll be at the hotel when you're ready to go home." And she turned and disappeared. Her niece's chin wobbled as tears started to spill over once more. Mira gathered the girl into a hug, petting her hair and soothing her quietly. The crowd dispersed as the face-off was now over and it was hardly fun seeing Cana's look alike—apologies, younger half-sister—crying. Gildarts wasn't sure how to proceed, but when Cana kicked him in the direction of his other daughter, he stumbled towards her, the Card Mage following after him, swiping a bottle from the table next to her.

"J-julie… I don't…" he rubbed at the back of his neck and merely relished in the quiet. If Natsu had been here, the fire mage wouldn't have let the matter go that he had _another_ daughter he didn't know about. "I mean…"

"Sorry, kid, about your mom," Cana murmured, taking a big swig. Julie looked over at her tearfully. "I lost mine too."

"T-thank you…" Mira smiled down at her, holding the younger at arm's length.

"Are you all right?" Julie nodded and Mira let go, skirting around the bar to resume her job.

Gildarts couldn't help but tear up a bit himself. Another daughter. Another little girl he hadn't known about(maybe he should check up on all his old girlfriends now…?). Another child who had lived in this world, knowing he was her father but never knowing _him_. Something was seriously messed up here. "Julie… I know I haven't been there," he started, a little awkwardly. Cana rolled her eyes. "But, I know now. And I won't forget you, never."

She smiled at him so brightly that he saw Cana, when she told him she was his daughter. He couldn't help the tears this time. "It's alright, I promise! I just wanted to meet you! Auntie said I shouldn't bother, but, you're my dad, right? So, I thought I should make the choice myself." More tears. "It's really nice that I got to meet you, and Cana-nee-chan—" Cana jerked at the title, blinking at her half-sister, "And I would really like to stay, but… I have a job to do too. And I can't abandon it." She was still smiling. "I'm a Guild Wizard, after-all," she lifted up the edge of her shirt, showing the symbol on the right side of her stomach.

Blue Pegasus.

"I'll come back, when me and Auntie are okay. I'll come back and we can all—"

"Denied."

"W-wha?" Gildarts was glaring at the symbol in distaste. Cana snorted, taking another swig of the liquor. "What do you mean, Gildarts?" It pained him a little, hearing her call him by his name and not the correct title. But, he supposed, it was only natural. They didn't know each other.

"Master, I can't let a daughter of mine be in a Guild with _them_." And by 'them', he was no doubt referring to the flirtatious Trimens—and the many other pretty boys of the Guild.

"Understandable." Julie was blinking rapidly.

"But, Mom is—w-was—and Aunt Delia is in Blue Pega—"

"Nope." And he pulled her to his chest, collaring Cana while he was at it. Holding onto the both of them, almost to the point of crushing them, it felt so _warm_. Cana merely let him, a smile on her lips as she patted his back. Julie looked up at him, dwarfed by his height. "Much too young to be with those guys. Too young to date. Too young." Tears, though, were in his eyes and Makarov hopped off the bar, leaving them to their own family bonding. "Don't leave before I get a chance to know you, Julie."

Her lip began trembling once more and she hid it by burying her head in his chest, holding tight to his cloak as she began to sob. He merely held them closer, kissing the top of her head and then Cana's, holding onto his girls that he never knew he had.

And he was hardly letting go now.

* * *

They were seated on one side of a nearby table, Julie on the other, scooping forkful after forkful of chocolate cake into her mouth. Cana had to admit, the girl could really pack it in. "—but Mom never said much about it, so, I just kinda went off the rumors~!" She apparently had manners and didn't speak with her mouth full(like every other Guild member they knew) and so her story was cut up every few seconds while she ate.

"So, 'loud' and 'destructive' with 'crazy' and 'dangerous' thrown in?" Cana questioned, leaning her cheek in her hand. It was… interesting, watching her new sister. It was still hard to believe—well, maybe not _that_ hard, given the list of possible mothers she had been confronted with upon revealing her own relationship to their father—that she had a sister at all. So, for now, she would just treat the kid like Wendy—small, cute, a child, and to be watched for her own protection. Cana may only look 18, three years older than the girl sitting across from them, but in all reality, she was 25, ten years older than her.

"No? I mean, I heard everyone was loud, but you guys have fun, don't you? With all the parties you throw? I mean, that's how it was when I was here as a kid…" she had stopped eating, smiling down at the table. Gildarts straightened. "There were fights a lot, but I always saw the parties. How everyone got along and how everyone was family here. Isn't that how it is? Everyone is one big family?"

Cana grinned, holding up her mug before taking a sip. "That's right, kiddo, one big family, some a little more than others," she looked to Gildarts from the corner of her eye.

"Julie, are you telling me… You lived here? In Magnolia?" He agreed with the family bit, but saying that she had _seen_ their parties?

"Mhm. When I was little. We moved just before Fairy Tail's… Just before the last Fantasia. I was eight." Gildarts stared down at the table.

She had been so close…! Her and Dierdra, but her mother had never said anything, never stopped by…! Though, he told himself, she hardly could. That last mission was three years long and the ones before spanned anywhere to a few weeks to a few months. She couldn't have known when he would be back or leaving again, as he tended to simply report in and grab another, out of town again within a few hours.

"Yeah? So that's when your Mum joined Blue Pegasus?" Cana didn't see his inner turmoil. She was, however, finding the girl fascinating.

"Uh-huh. She wanted to join a Guild, but she always said she didn't want Gildarts to see me." Julie pursed her lips, shoving another few bites of cake in her mouth before continuing. Cana smirked at her father's distress. "Mom got married, a little after she had me. I was… two? He wasn't very nice. And she tried again when I was… five? He got arrested. I guess she thought… Gildarts might not really love her. You were married before, weren't you?" Pain flashed at the thought of his ex-wife. "She knew things didn't always work out, so she said she didn't want to upset you. And with all the other women you—"

"Ahaahh, l-let's not talk about that, okay?!" he hardly wanted Julie to feel the same way Cana often did about him. Not another daughter, please!

Julie merely shrugged, not seeming at all upset about it. "I understand. Hibiki-nii, Ren-nii, and Eve-nii always tell me that some men can't stand the pain, so, they try to find someone else to love. That doesn't always work though, but they keep trying." She smiled and Cana laughed at the depressed aura beating down on their father. "Was it something I said?"

"I like you, kid! I think we'll get along just fine!"

"S-she hates me…" Gildarts whimpered, slowly beginning to slide under the table.

Cana ignored him, grinning at the little sister she never knew she wanted. "So, was your mom a brunette, like you?" Cana indicated to her own brown hair, wondering what else the two had in common.

Julie blinked, then blushed. "N-no, mom was blonde, l-like Aunt Delia…"

"Ha?"

"I… when we l-lived here… we saw you once…" Julie pressed her lips together, obviously embarrassed. Cana pointed to herself, tilting her head to the side. Julie nodded. "And I looked so much like you… Mom knew Gildarts had another daughter. I-I liked the idea—of a big sister…" she shifted a little, hands clasped tightly in her lap. Gildarts eased back up, watching the two. "And, when I saw your symbol, the Fairy Tail mark… and I asked around and they told me you were a Mage—a good one!—I just… I started dying my hair two years after… after you all disappeared. I liked the idea of… of still looking up to you." She smiled, but it wobbled.

Cana grinned. "Aww, don't worry~!" and she slid into the seat next to the younger girl, swinging an arm around her shoulders. "Nee-chan'll be a great role model for ya!" Shouted disagreement echoed around the hall and she turned murderous eyes on them all with a dark "Shaddup," before returning to smiling at her. "So you're really a blonde, eh?"

Gildarts tilted his head, lips pursed as he tried to imagine a blonde Cana. It wasn't working out too well and he disregarded the idea entirely.

"B-blonde? Oh, like M-mom? No, ac-actually…" she smiled lightly, happy that Cana was still hugging her. "It's more… red," and she pointed over at their Father. Who blinked once. Twice. Three times.

"Huuh? His color?" Cana wrinkled her nose at the image that appeared in her head of herself with their father's hair color. She shuddered at the thought, anything besides her normal brown freaking her out. "No way."

"STOP DYING IT IMMEDIATELY~!" And Gildarts was on her other side, gathering the two up into a hug once more. "You're perfect just the way you are, Julie!" He was sobbing again and Cana pushed hard at his cheek, disgusted by the clinginess of the man.

"Jeez, how many times do I gotta tell you, you idiot! I don't need your damn hugs!"

And between the two, Julie just laughed.

* * *

"But I—"

"Out of the question." Delia scowled at her niece a few hours later.

"Now, Delia—"

"You stay outta this!" she jabbed at the man's chest, sending him a dark look. "I don't need you butting in! Julie was perfectly fine before you and she'll be perfectly fine after! We're doing the job and we're going home, Julie! Master expects us back in two days, and I'll _not_ contact him to tell him you've decided that you want to skip out on him! After everything he's done for you?" Julie pouted, arms locked at her sides while her bottom lip was pulled up in a pout. "No. We're going home. What you do on your **own** time, with your **own** money is your business. We're on a job." Gildarts opened his mouth to speak once again, but this time, the Master cut him off.

"Ah, yes. He does think the timing is a little off, but he feels that such a meeting deserves it," he remarked calmly. Delia narrowed her eyes on the small elder, glaring at him.

"What?"

"Should Julie wish it," he looked over to the girl, who blinked away tears, "Master Bob accepts her decision to leave Blue Pegasus for Fairy Tail." All emotion slid from Delia's face as she stared at the man.

"L-leave…?"

"As she did just meet her father and sister, he realizes she might want to be in their Guild, as the only _immediate_ family she has," Makarov stressed the immediate part, not wanting the woman to feel unwanted and abandoned. "If that is what she decides, he will miss her, but wishes her the best. And Blue Pegasus will always welcome her back." Julie bottom lip trembled.

Delia couldn't stop staring at him, blinking slowly as she began to process his words.

"Leave? Leave Blue Pegasus? What nonsense are you spouting? This is her Guild. Her mother was a member, I'm a member, and now she is. Why the hell would she leave for… _this_?!" she threw an arm out, gesturing to the dilapidated building they were all currently standing in. "_For him?!_ The idiot who left my sister alone after one night?!" Cana shot him a dirty look and he licked at his lips, letting out a soft, sheepish laugh, edging away from them.

"You're wrong!" Delia raised her lip in contempt as Julie raised her voice. Gildarts took in his youngest, her eyes shut tight and hands clenched into fists. "I always wanted to join Fairy Tail! I always wanted to be here! I _wanted_ to join, but when Mom left for Blue Pegasus, I joined last year because she was there! I thought…" her voice broke then and Cana's hard look faded, the sudden urge to hug her becoming overwhelming. "When I thought they all d-died… Blue Pegasus, with you and Mom and my onii-sans and Master Bob, seemed like the best…" Her eyes opened and she looked determinedly ahead at her slack-jawed aunt. "But Fairy Tail is where my family is! It's where I've wanted to always be, to go on adventures! To grow and change, and become me!"

Silence reigned after her outburst and they watched as Delia crumbled on herself, arms going to wrap around her middle, staring at the younger girl with _such sadness_ in her eyes.

"Aren't I family too, Juliana? Or don't I matter anymore?"

And Gildarts realized this had hardly been about whether or not he would be a good influence, or if he would be a good father… It had been about Delia not willing to give up her beloved sister's daughter, have her leave and never come back to her. Leave her for him, the father that never knew she existed. Betray one family for another: the one she never knew but desperately wanted to, or the one that raised her and loved her all her life.

"O-of course you're family… You're Mom's little sister, my favorite Aunt," Julie hiccupped. But Delia straightened and turned away. "A-Aunt Delia?!"

"Do what you want. I can't stop you now." And she left. Julie was left standing there, watching as the only other family she knew left her.

She collapsed to the floor, hands braced against the wood. "T-this… This isn't what I wanted…! I ju-just wanted to know you…" she looked up at them, so lost and confused. "Was that…" her voice was a whisper and Cana immediately dropped, throwing her arms around her, "was that wrong?" And she sobbed in her sister's arms.

* * *

A week later found Julie looking up at the familiar symbol above the Guild doors before squaring her shoulders and striding in. "I'm back!" Voices welcomed her and she smiled at the familiar faces. "I missed you all!" The Master waved at her from the bar and she hurried up, pouncing on a stool and leaned her elbows on the wood.

"My, when Makarov called me and told me what happened, I thought for _sure_ you'd be staying there, Julie-chan?" He was curious and she couldn't blame him. She smiled lightly, then bit at her lip. "Your aunt's in the lounge, if you're wondering." She thanked him, reaching out to hug him quickly and then run towards the other room where her favorite blonde resided. Bob watched her go, a hand on his cheek as he smiled. "I think her natural color suits her much better, don't you~?" A chorus of agreement greeted him as the last strands of coppery hair disappeared from their sight.

"Aunt Delia?" The woman heaved out a sigh, turning light eyes to take in the red head before her. She snorted, throwing back another shot.

"Why're you here?" she questioned darkly. She knew when she wasn't wanted, her own niece made it pretty clear after-all.

"Why?" The girl played with the hem of her shirt and Delia winced, wondering what that symbol looked like, stamped on her stomach. "Well…" And she lifted the shirt. Delia closed her eyes, steeling herself before opening them to take in the sight. "I'm a Blue Pegasus member, after-all. Why wouldn't I be here? Where else would I go? This is my home, after-all."

* * *

Months later, in the Grand Magic Games, Delia and Julie sat in the Blue Pegasus box, watching them in interest. And when Cana volunteered for Pandemonium, Julie threw herself against the stone ledge, waving frantically. "Cana-onee-chan!" The brunette looked up and over, grinning and waving. Blue Pegasus blinked at her rapidly, then to Fairy Tail's drunk, then back. "Do your best!"

"_Yeah, all right! Hey, Kid, you and me! Dinner! Tonight!"_

"All right! A-ah, Hibiki-nii-san, do your best too!" The man sent her a winning smile and when Cana turned dark eyes on him, he flinched. "Cana-nee-chan, have you heard from dad?!" Blue Pegasus paled, all life draining from them.

"_Maa, the idiot's travelling again! We'll talk later!"_ And everyone in the surrounding stands watched the girl with wide eyes. When she saw her face up on the screen, she blinked. "_O-Oi! Whaddya think you're doing?!"_ Cana screamed at the judges. Next to her, Erza rested a calming hand on her shoulder.

"Did we hear right? 'Onee-chan'? Cana Alberona's little sister? _Gildarts Clive's __**daughters**__?"_ Julie looked over to her aunt and the motion was displayed on the screen. Delia shrugged lightly while her Guildmates were all wondering whether or not they should be terrified of the teen in their ranks.

"He's an idiot," Delia breathed, arms crossed over her chest. "But he's a pretty decent dad." Julie beamed up on the screen. "She's even joining Fairy Tail after this thing is over," Delia remarked and across the way, Makarov sent the girl a thumbs up. In Fairy Tail Team A, Natsu and Gray were dying over the fact that Gildarts had _another_ daughter he didn't know about. In B, Mira waved to the younger girl.

"We look forward to having you, Julie!" Julie waved back and when the screen finally reverted back to the contestants, focusing once more on the tournament. Julie rested her arms on the stone, smiling lazily as she watched the game begin. Her sister would win for sure.

Fairy Tail was the best, after-all. And Cana wouldn't lose, not with Julie's support. And she couldn't lose, not with Fairy Tail in her blood. No, Fairies never backed down, not when their family was on the line.

Fairy Tail would win for sure.

And later, when Erza defeated all 100 and an alternative for determining ranking in the form of the MPF was established, Julie waited with bated breath, waiting for Cana—who was last. And when her sister, totally smashed, stepped up, stumbling as she went, Julie bit her lip, but hoped all the same. And when light, that glorious, blinding light, filled the stadium, created by Cana's power and the MPF was destroyed, Julie cheered with everyone else. And quite literally screamed herself hoarse. She cried, tears running down her cheeks as her sister stood in the middle, calling out for everyone to know: Fairy Tail would **not** be defeated, not so easily. They would fight for their place at the top once more. And they would win, by Mavis they would become number 1 again.

Cana shot her a thumbs up and Julie returned it, her visioned blurred by her tears.


End file.
